Cursed Hand, Cursed Heart
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: Miroku and Sango romance. Basically, it’s how Miroku’s endanger of dying by his hand, and Sango’s lost everyone she loves. They talk at night and romance ensues. Rated PG-13 for swearing. (None too bad really, and only a few times). Moonsilver dedic


Cursed Hand, Cursed Heart

Description: Miroku and Sango romance. Basically, it's how Miroku's endanger of dying by his hand, and Sango's lost everyone she loves. (Features my original character Akira) Rated PG-13 for swearing. (None too bad). Moonsilver dedication.

Dedication: Dedicated to the marvelous Moonsilver! I love her fics they're great and some are downright funny. ("She thinks my ears are fuzzy" I'm a way big country fan, Kenny Chesney too, and I got to see him in concert once.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Akira and Kilon.

Akira: Akira's a demon slayer, relative to Sango. She has dark, almost ebonic brown hair, and sparkling dark chocolate orbs. She's a fairly patient person, but when angered will fight with extreme ferocity. She's very loyal, but has been a lone traveler, with the exception of Kilon. Her weapon is a type of mini spear shooter/dart gun type thing. It's a wooden shaft with she's got sharpened wood spears that shoot from it when she blows in. She also has an old sword. It's made of a demon teeth (Aren't they all? If they aren't sorry for the mistake), with a carved metal handle. She got it from her father, who is the brother of Sango's father. (They're cousins if you didn't catch that.) She wasn't killed because the day they went after Naraku she was ill, and her father had made her remain in the forest. Reason being Akira hadn't said she was sick until they were almost to the castle. She wasn't found and didn't know what had happened until Sango was gone, so she left to search for her dear cousin. She has a secret dagger which she uses if she's disarmed.

I'm working on a story bringing her in, but for this one, let's say she's already in and traveling with the group, trying to beat Naraku.

Kilon: Kilon is Akira's only companion. He's just like Kirara (I think she's like a cat type thing, right? Or something of the sort.), except he is black where she is white, and white where she is black, basically in looks he is her negative. His personality is much the same though, he's loyal, and friendly only to those he trusts. For friends he shall risk his life without a moments hesitation.

****

Cursed Hand, Cursed Heart

"SIT!" An angry voice broke the still air of late afternoon, and a thud soon followed, echoing in the forest, and across the river, which lie beside a group of weary travelers.

"Damn, Kagome, would you stop doing that!" Shouted a rather pissed off half-demon.

"Inuyasha, we're all tired, and hungry, and even if you're not the first, you'll have a hard time talking over your stomach to argue the second." Kagome responded heatedly, with a stare that Inuyasha wouldn't even challenge, for fear it would result in being forced to stay the hard way. The "S" way.

"Feh. Fine, wench." He said grumbling, as Kagome ignored him, the three humans watching from behind turned to roll their eyes, while the young kitsune cub, and the two cats, shook their heads and continued to chase each other.

"I've been with you guys for a month and a half now, and not a day has come to pass that they haven't begun to bicker. Are they like that always?" Akira inquired, looking at Sango and Miroku, both of whom nodded in response, while searching for a good spot to bed down for the evening.

Minutes later, after a search in the area, they settled into an area of the forest, less densely wooded then the others, near the river, though not in plain view.

"We'll be needing firewood." Kagome stated, looking pointedly at the four males, half of whom grumbled in response, one growled annoyedly, and the last whined slightly. But they gave up and left in search of some.

The males of the group returned a little while later, and they began the nightly preparations. Akira taught Shippo how to make a fire, Kagome started to make dinner, Inuyasha checked the area for danger, and Miroku and Sango cleared the forest floor to sleep upon.

The group ate, and bedded down. When Kagome got into her sleeping bag, Shippo joined her immediately. Inuyasha was, of course, in his tree, watching the goings on, before falling asleep for once, being he actually was tired for a change. Akira and Sango both lay under the stars, a few feet from each other, a light blanket and the fire their only source of heat, though that was rather unnecessary in the early autumn's pleasant warmth. Miroku leaned against an old tree. Sleep slowly surrounded the travelers, enveloping them in its embrace. That is all but one, Miroku, after a few hours of vain attempt, stood, and with a slight rustle of his robes, was gone from the camp. One of the female occupants in the area had noticed his departure. Sango got up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone, and slowly followed to where Miroku had disappeared. Unknown to her was that Akira had awoken as well, and her eyes wandered curiously after her cousin as she left in search of the monk, a grin playing across her fire lit features. More a knowing smile then anything else, to be honest.

Miroku sat down on the river's bank, gazing softly at the moons reflection, which flickered gently on the ever flowing surface. Sango watched from the shadows, battling with herself trying to decide if she should stay, go to him, or return to camp and let him be alone. While she watched the monk, he let his eyes wander from the river, to his hand, and a sigh escaped him, causing Sango to break back from her thoughts and into reality. Deep orbs softened as she peered at her lecherous friend, who was thoughtfully rubbing a finger over the beads that incased his curse, beads that gave him momentary protection from what may well one day be his undoing. This action caused Sango to make her decision, she walked silently to his side, and sat next to him, opposite the hand that contained the dreaded Wind Tunnel, before he could say anything.

"Sango?" His voice held question, curious as to what she was doing up, sitting next to him of all people.

"Yes?" She asked in return, she knew what he was questioning, for she herself wished to know the exact answer, and yet she did not explain, though she could have to some extent, she left the question to be fully asked first.

"What are you doing up at such an hour?" His voice was not much above a whisper, but for all its quiet it was unable to mask his emotions. His curiosity, the worry that something may be troubling her, and his general care for her, all were etched readably in his soft vocals.

She shrugged and smiled slightly, strangely pleased that her presence, and the fact that she was up in the dark and dead of night, concerned him. "I heard you awaken and wondered as to the reason." She was much better at hiding her worries over him. She had seen the forlorn way in which he had regarded the rosary beads, and the meaning was not lost to her. He was no doubt contemplating what would become of him, should they fail in their quest to defeat Naraku.

He dared a glance at her, before he answered the question she had not directly asked but rather referred to. "There are many reasons as to why I sit here this eve, Sango." His vocals were still as readable as before, and she noted their pain, as well as the fact that his fingers had returned to stroke the binding beads. She nodded in regards to the answer then let her own gaze rest upon his doomed appendage.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, forgetting to hide her fears for his safety, and letting her tones drip with that emotion, among others, but the question startled him to a point of almost not noting it, almost, not quite.

Miroku looked at her, fully taking in her beauty as she sat in her kimono, her raven hair and soft features bathed in the light of the heavens. In his mind it was up there she belonged, among the stars that were almost as perfect as she, almost, not quite. Another soft sigh escaped him before he responded, taking his time in answering, trying to decide how he should answer. Frankly he was too weary and worried for anything but the truth. "Many things in life that hurt far greater then physical pain, Sango. Yes it hurts, but there are things that hurt the heart much more." He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and he sensed question in them. "What is it that bothers you?"

She turned her eyes back to his wrapped hand, strange to think that for all her strength there were things in life she could not fight, no matter how desperate her wishes to. "What bothers me is worry for you, Miroku." She admitted quietly. "But what is it that troubles your heart?"

He smiled slightly. "Is that not obvious?" She shook her head slowly, taking her gaze from his hand to his face once again. "I cannot love Sango, not openly, not freely, not as I long to. At least not without hurting someone, and I cannot hurt someone, simply to please myself. To do that to a women I cared for would be a cruel thing indeed."

She looked fairly astonished that Miroku was saying things like that, so open, so deep, so kind and caring, and yet he was. "But Miroku, how can you say that when you ask every women you meet to 'bare your children?'" She could not help but ask, she was curious to know, she wouldn't hide that, nor would she deny it.

"They don't matter to me, Sango. But truth be told I've never been with a women like that. If they had mattered I'd have never asked them to risk so much for me, and even if one agreed, I couldn't go along with it, not anymore at least."

"And why not? Surely there are many women who would allow you into their beds, and think not twice for it."

"I cannot do that, for I love another. And though I may never be able to hold her, or have her, I shall not betray her." His voice held a strong loyalty, and a protecting promise.

"Indeed?" Sango asked, eyebrows raised wondrously. For someone who was swearing loyalty to his secret love, he wasn't fairing well in it. Only this morning he had been acting as his lecherous self.

"Yes, she is far too perfect a women to ever betray." He smiled as her face came to him, she was truly perfect.

"Tell me about her." Sango said, she was truly curious as to this women who had unknowingly capture her friend's heart.

"She is living perfection. Strong, and yet still needing of another, of someone to care for. She's lost so much in life, and yet she moves forward, determined to make a better for all around her. She is caring, always conscious of others feelings. She protects what matters to her with a ferocity that is almost unimaginable. She has beauty to rival the stars, and her glow outshines the moon and sun themselves. And yet she realizes not that she is all these things, and so much more."

Sango nodded, a smile upon her, half happy Miroku cared for someone, half sad she had no one to love like that, no one to love her in return. A singer silver tear streamed down her cheek, glinting in the beams of moonlight, and catching they attention of the love-struck man beside her.

"What's wrong, Sango?" He questioned, the softness in his voice mingling with concern.

"It must be nice. To love someone, that is. It's been so long since I've had my family. I miss them terribly. And dear Kohaku, my little brother." She shivered slightly as Miroku's hand brushed away the tear. "But I have Akira at least, I am not alone completely." She drew a breath, taking in the sweet scents of the night with it. "It's just sometimes I feel like I've a cursed heart. That everyone close to me is hurt, and I fear that Akira may be hurt by me, in someway, like the others."

"Sango, you are not cursed, nothing will happen to your cousin. You shall both be fine, Kirara too." He smiled softly to her, in attempt to bring reassurance to the beautiful woman next to him. She returned the gesture, though with a half-heartedness that told him plainly she was not all together convinced.

"It's ironic, really." Sango stated, leaving Miroku confused as to what she was speaking about.

"What is, Sango?"

"I have a cursed heart, and you have a cursed hand. Inuyasha has cursed blood, and Kagome has a cursed soul. How strange that we all come together, and our goal is to do the one thing that will lift all the curses that plague us."

"Sango." His voice was soft again, softer then the clouds in the sky it seemed.

"You're very lucky to care about someone Miroku, and when we fulfill our quest you should tell her." She looked up to the blackened abyss, diamonds twinkling like firelights, carving extravagant patterns in the heavens. "Actually you should tell her the next chance you get. I'm sure she'd fight for you, if she knew you loved her so deeply. I don't think the Wind Tunnel would matter to her, just to have your love would ebb away all fears for it. If she's any kind of heart that is."

He nodded, and noticed her hand had come to rest near his. Her fingers gently touching the beads that contained the air rip. He smiled as the sun reflected light of the moon danced gently across her face, giving it a gentleness strange and uncommon for a woman who fought demons and death so often. Sango continued to feel the beads, thanking the Gods that those little things gave them time to save Miroku, gave him a chance at a true life.

"Sango."

Her eyes met his, fingers still tracing over the beads lightly, and emotions were unmasked to Miroku. He saw things in her eyes he had only ever longed to, only dreamed of. Her guard was let down, the barrier she usually encased herself in, shattered in his eyes. He leaned toward her, intent on capturing her lips in his own, but she pulled away with a sigh.

"I can't do this, Miroku, we can't, and you can't. You're in love, and I will not let a man in love with another kiss me." There was a pain in her voice, regret, but there was a hint of pride too, she would did not want to hurt again. Her eyes left his, her hands went back to her own lap.

He chuckled softly, causing her to look back to him, a flame ignited, she was angered by this, she hurt and he laughed at her. She looked ready to kill, and he smiled and leaned to her before she could object. Their faces came together and lips met in a stunning display of starbursts, sending chills throughout each of them. When they parted Miroku smiled down at her.

Her vision began to blur, tears stung at her, but she found the strength to ask of him the question that was driving her to pained fury. "Miroku, how can you do that? You love a women, yet you kiss me, why? How can you be so cruel?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sango?" His voice was calm, though dripping with passion, desire and tenderness. "It's you that I love. You and no one else. No one could ever compare to you." Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she heard, but before she could speak, he went on. "And yet I cannot do anything about it, because whether you feel anything for me or not, I could never allow or ask you to risk your heart for me."

"What if I wanted it Miroku?" She questioned quietly. "If I were willing to love you, despite the dangers? If I was more afraid to never fully love you, then to not and not take the risk of your curse? I too am cursed, remember?"

"I do, you say your heart is cursed, but being with me could damn it all the more." He sighed heavily. "To love a man doomed to die if he does not counter his own curse? Sounds rather like a futile life to me."

Her tears receded at his care. He loved her, to such an extent, that he would rather live in misery then ask her to share in his damnation. But he did not know that she loved him enough to be willing to, not to care, so long as she could spend what they had with him. Whether they win in the end or lose, to not be with him would mean she had already lost. She came to him to meet in a kiss more passionate then the first, for now she knew the truth that lie in him. "Miroku, we shall beat Naraku, and that does not matter in the least. I do care for you, I do love you. I am willing to risk chance, for a life without you would be but a shallow shell of a half life, compared to one with, even if it our time together was short. All the time in the world is no good, if you do not live in happiness during it." She grinned slightly. "Besides, when have I ever considered doing what you allowed me to? If you in the end decide to be noble of it, I will still love you, and would it not be worse to let a women's love go unreturned, and to kill her heart slowly, in pain and torture and longing, then to let her have happiness while she could?"

He took her face in his uncovered hand, and gazed into her own rich orbs. "I cannot ask you Sango, though I should love to."  


"When have you ever asked anything of me Miroku? You usually go after what you want without my permission."

"True enough, dear one. True enough."

"So what shall it be? I want to be with you Miroku, and you want to be with me, and yet you shall not ask it of me, for you love me that much, correct?" He nodded. "And if I were to ask it of you?"

"That is not the proper way of things, though."  
  
"Neither is two people knowing they love each other and each returns it, yet doing nothing for it."  
  
His turn to grin had come, and grin he did. She was a stubborn one, and he loved her for it. He loved her for a great many things. "Alright then, since Miss Stubborn is so demanding I shall ask after all." He took her hands in his own. "Sango, would you spend your life with me, despite my cursed hand?"

A look of false surprise crossed her, and a brow was raised in question. "That's a new question for you, my love. I half expected to be asked to bare your children."

"One day I shall ask you that too, but I want to know first that we shall be always one, if we are not that, I do not know if I'd wish for an heir."

"Indeed?" She smiled at him. "Well, I would love nothing more then to share both your life and your curse with you. If you shall share mine."

"I would be honored." They met in another kiss, more spectacular then the two of before.

Both knew that in the end their love would be enough to defeat the curses. Both in hand, and in heart.

END

Wow, that was better then I thought it'd be. But what I think don't much matter now, I'd love to know what you guys think! Anyhow I'm thinking of doing a bit of an addition, perhaps them telling the others, or a future with Naraku defeated, maybe both. All depends on when I get time with school and all. I tell you high school is Hell! Hey I like this. With a higher rating I can swear in my notes and not get kicked off! YES! lol, sorry I'm tired and I get really hyper when I'm tired. Course only getting 6 hours of sleep each night cause you gotta stay up and watch Inuyasha does tend to exhaust one, but well worth it! Sleeps overrated anyhow.

Also, was that as stickily sweet and out of character as it seems to me? I think it may be but romance is hard without getting sticky. Ah well, tell me what you think if you please.

Thanks and Bye for now,

AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
